Boboiboy And Friends
by Honeysuckle Thy
Summary: kisah cerita gaje Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dalam kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. yang menurutku absur bin gaje. (humor garing) and bad summary TWT.


BOBOIBOY AND FRIENDS

Halo~~halo~~halo^.^

Kita bertemu lagi, sekarang Dindha mau menbawakan cerita yang absur dan juga gaje. Cerita yang benar-benar humornya garing dan tidak renyah. Ya, mungkin kemasukan angin kali(?)./ readers : emang ini kerupuk -_-

Ok, langsung saja. HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** **Boboiboy punya Animosta studio**

 **Cerita ini punya saya**

 **Ngere : humor (garing), friendship, etc.**

 **Warning : ooc, oc(mungkin ada), typu, gaje dan dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Selfi**

Pada hari minggu kuturut ayah kekota (?). eh, salah naskah. Pada hari minggu, tentunya hari minngu sekolah. Yaya dan ying memilih pergi ketaman untuk berfoto-foto ria.

Dengan berbagai macam gaya narsis mereka didepan layar Hp. Seperti gaya gesek, gaya gravitasi, gaya magnet dan gaya tarik.?/plak. Larattt... salah naskah salah naskah. Peace – peace.

Pagi yang cerah, udara yang segar, pemandangan yang indah dan juga kicawan – kicawan kucing(?)/dibom reader. Eh maksudnya burung, sangat pas untuk mengabadikannya(?).

" disini kurang baguslah, Yaya.!" Komentar Ying dengan gajenya./ Ying : sebenarnya siapa yang gaje disini -_-.

"hmnn... benar juga, bagai mana kalau disana!" seru Yaya sambil menunjuk kamu, kamu ya kamu yang baca cerita ini/ditimbuk reader. Maksudnya pohon yang ada disebelah kedai Tok Aba :V.

" bangus juga disana ayo, Yaya.!" Kata Ying sambil menarik tangan barbie/ digorok reader. Maksudnya Yaya ketempat pohon itu.

" ok, Yaya ayo cepat.!" Desak Ying.

" iya, sabar" Yaya pun mengeluarka Hpnya bermerek s**s*m ( sensor – sensor ane ngak mau promot :V ) dari dalam tas selempang kecilnya yang selalu dia bawa. Dengan senyum manisnya sudah terpampang diwajah Yaya dan juga Ying.

" Yab, katakan chess!" aba- aba Yaya.

" keju!" jawab Ying, mendengar itu membuat Yaya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

" koq keju?, chesslah!" tanya Yaya kebingungan.

" benar koq, bahasa inggrisnya kejukan chease, jadi chease artinya keju." Jawab Ying dengan polosnya. Sekali lagi Yaya jatu dengan tidak elitnya.

" aduh.! Sudahlah" kata Yaya berusaha bangkit dari tidur panjangnya/ ditabok Yaya.

" seyum!" aba – aba Yaya lagi.

" smile!" lagi-lagi Ying menterjemahkan apa yang dikata Yaya.

Cekrek... Cekrek...Cekrek.../ anggab aja suara kameranya :V.

Mereka berdua sibuk denan kegiatan foto-foto mereka. Fang baru baru tiba ditaman dan segera pergi kekedai Tok Aba dengan tergesa-gesa, seperti dikejar setan :V.

" ha...ha... Atok donat lobak...ha... merah lima..ha..ha" kata Fang yang masih tersegal-segal mengatur napasnya.

" oh, ok kejab" dengan sigab Tok Aba mengemas donat lobak merah untuk Fang . oh jadi tu siFAng hanya mau beli donat lobak merak. Eh, tunggu dulu! Kapan Tok Aba jual donat lobak merah?.

Tak lama kemudian, Tok Aba memberikan donat lobak merah pesanan Fang tadi. Dia menyerahkan uangnya lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu Yaya dan Ying masih sibuk berfoto-foto ria. Mereka men coba berfoto dari jarak jauh, tapi tampak kesulitan.

" Yaya, bias lebih jauh sedikit!" petintah Ying.

" ish.. susahlah" decih Yaya, menyadari Fang lewat dihadapan mereka lampu 50,000 waht (?) muncul diatas kepala Yaya.

" Fang!" merasa dipanggil Fang berhenti dan menoleh kesumber suara dengan lantar lagu india yang dinyanyikan Gopal(?). tampak Yaya berlari kecil kearahnya.

" Fang, bisakah kau memfotoi kami berdua!" kata Yaya dengan jurus andalannya. Tak sanggub melihat wajah memelas Yaya akhirnya Fang pun menyerah. / Author : kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja, ha?. Jangan jadi laki-laki pengecut deh!( marah-marah gaje) apa itu yang dinamakan laki dasar hmp.../dibekep readers dan buang author kedunia lain :V.

Reader : ok, abaikan Author yang gaje ini. Back to story!

" hmn.. baiklah"

" yes." Fang memfotoi Yaya dan juga Ying dengan latar belakang pohon.

" satu, dua tiga." Tombol ditekan sunami menerjang(?)/plak. Yaya dan Ying berfoto dengan alaynya/ ditabok Yaya dan Ying.

" sudah selesi, nah!" Fang pun menyerahkan HP Yaya kembali dan segera pergi dari sana.

" terima kasih, Fang" seru Yaya dan Ying. Fang hanya mengajukan jempolnya kearah mereka. Dengan perasaan senang Yaya dan Ying melihat hasil foto mereka.

Dan...

"WHAT THE!"

Jangan tanyakan lagi kalu itu teriakan Yaya dan Ying saat melihat hasil foto mereka, bukan diri mereka, tapi foto fang dengan gaya alay dan juga gaje :V.

Ok, saya permisi kabur dulu dari amukan Fang. Bye bye~~

Naik mesin waktu doraemon tadi nyolong difandom sebelah(?).

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana dengan ceritanya?. Maaf humornya garing , biasa ngak pandai buat cerita berngere humor, belum berpengalaman hehehe. Hasilnya slalu absur bin gaje.

Smoga cerita ku ini dapat menghibur kalian semua^-^

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.

Salam manis Dindha, terima kasih.


End file.
